Their Heat
by ScalpelSlutFace
Summary: Once Ikuto was safe he didn't sleep in Amu's bed anymore. He barely visited. This should make her happy, right? How is he feeling about this? THREESHOT!


Erin: *Sitting in corner, being all emo*

Ikuto: Sigh, here we go again... She's been like this since Monday.

Amu: I know. She'll try to type and then something will happen.

Erin: It's been a WEEK! How did I do this? I wanted this up on Friday night at the latest! Not now! I wanted the second chapter up by now!

Amu: There, there... You've been busy... Homework, drafts of many other fics and that concert you went to...

Ikuto: Yeah and it wasn't your fault you've been sick for two days.

Amu: And its up now so why worry?

Erin: Sigh, I guess your right guys. Well its half term now so I have a week of just writing this, plus maybe add another chapter to 'My Old Best Friend' and write some new fics. Plus my coursework...

Suu: You probably should have done that first -_-

Amu: Sorry to rush you and all but can we get on with it?

Ikuto:Aww, whats the matter Amu-_chan_? Can't wait to be in my arms? *Smirks*****

Amu: N-no! *Runs away*****

Ikuto: Oh...:(

Erin: Do the disclaimer and I'll give you anything you want as I have the power of the keyboard!

Ikuto: Erin does not own anything to do with Shugo Chara! because if she did Tadagay would have admitted he was gay, Rima and Nagihiko would be getting it on and Ikuto and Amu would be going out and have lots of make out sessions.

Erin: Yep :D

* * *

><p>Their Heat<p>

Chapter 1

Blue Thoughts

Amu sighed as she tossed onto her side. Then onto her other side. Then on her back. It was hopeless. It was 3am and she was still awake and she had school the next day! This had been going on for ages. No matter what position Amu couldn't sleep. It didn't matter how late it was the pinkette would still toss and turn. And everyone was noticing. She had been falling asleep in lessons non-stop. She refused to go to sleepovers she was invited to, even Utau's. No one really knew why though. How could they? It was meant to be a secret, what had happened. Of course one knew. Because _he _couldn't keep his mouth closed. _He _had to ruin her life. Back then she didn't know it was all for their safety. She wouldn't want to see _him _again and she would be safe. But now it was the other way round.

She had to see him again. She at first thought it was all his fault. Now she knew she couldn't have been more wrong. She quietly slipped out of her bed and walked over to her open balcony door. She shivered as the cold air blew in completley waking her up, but making her feel weaker. The joker closed it with sad eyes on the brink of tears. _He won't come now_, she thought, _why would he come now? He hasn't been here for ages. Why would he come at 3 o'clock tonight? _Amu started to mentally beat herself up. He probably was sick of her. He only needed her when he was in danger. And she would always help him, even in 20 years she would. Cause he could make her do that. Make her feel like that.

She growled. No. Not any more. She wasn't going to fall again only to get hurt. Why would he want her? She was a young girl who was in-experienced and got hurt too easily. She always needed someone to save her. She couldn't save herself. Not ever. Deciding it was because of the cold Amu slid over to her dresser and pulled out a old white jumper. It had holes in and was never to be worn in public, but her mother still washed it for her. She grimaced thinking back to what _he _had said about that, how nice it must have been. She shook her head to rid herself of silly thoughts about the cat boy. She looked over to her charas. They said they knew what she was going through but she knew they were only trying to comfort her. She bet if anyone knew it would be Miki. Yoru never visited either. As much as she loved her sisters and playing with them she must have had a thing for the tiny neko.

Eyes closed Amu went back to bed. She wouldn't sleep tonight and she knew it. Or the next night or the night after that. Because _he_ wouldn't be there. Because she wouldn't be feeling _his_ warmth. Even when she wouldn't sleep and he was there she would still happily bask in the warmth he would always give off. He would tease her and hold her close saying she was so warm. She would moan and sulk but could feel herself growing attached to he boys scent of chocolate, the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around her, the smell of his shampoo and the fact that if she had just been a little bit closer to him she would have never let go. And now she couldn't smell him, or feel him or think about him holding her any closer because he wasn't holding her. Because he wasn't here. Because she said she never wanted to see him again. Because she didn't know she loved him. She loved him.

Feeling defeated, Amu curled up into a ball giving off signs of weakness and helplessness and did what she did every night. Tried to cry herself to sleep. But it wouldn't work because she would be too cold. She needed him. She loved him.

She needed Ikuto. She loved Ikuto.

* * *

><p>Erin: Waaah! Still so short! Noooo! Not fair! I can't make it any longer! Waaah!<p>

Amu: She better not go back into that corner or I swear to Kami-sama I'll kill her.

Ikuto: I wasn't even in this chapter...why the hell am I even here.

Erin: Because the next chapter will be your thoughts on leaving Amu and such.

Ikuto: Oh. But I thought this was going to be a threeshot.

Amu: It is. She has another chapter after your one baka. But not one about thoughts.

Erin: Anyway! I hope to do the next chapter in like a day or so. So check out my other stories! And I'll have a new one up in like an hour or two called 'Animal Heart' so check that out when it is up! That's it really. Ja ne, minna!

Ikuto and Amu: Bye!


End file.
